The present invention relates to a device for fast forwarding and rewinding a cassette tape player that is capable of playing tapes in both a forward and reverse mode.
Audio cassette tapes store data on two sides of a magnetic tape. Earlier models of cassette players only played tapes in a single direction. Thus, only one side could be played at any given time. In order to play the other side, the tape had to be removed from the player, turned around and reinserted. Modern tape players are now capable of selectively playing either side without having to remove the tape via forward and reverse operating modes.
Under the prior art, the fast-forward and rewind operations of multi-directional tape players are performed with reference only to forward mode. A drawback of the prior art is that prior to engaging a winding function, an operator must first determine in which direction the tape was running. If the operator fails to check the mode of operation or chooses the incorrect mode, the tape winds in a direction opposite to that intended. These tape players thus require increased user interaction, which can be especially dangerous in the case of car radios where a drivers attention may be distracted from the road to operate the player.
An example of a tape player which overcomes the drawback of the prior art is Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 37144/1991, in which the winding functions operate based on the direction of the tape regardless of the operating mode and with minimal user interaction.
The tape player of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 37144/1991 contains fast-forward and rewind switches which are respectively provided with switching plates for rotating a switching arm having an idler gear. The structure of the prior art requires that the fast-forward and rewind switches be positioned at a distance from the switching arm, however, which creates a greater possibility of a system breakdown.